


You are My sunshine

by Val_lovemylife



Category: Soryu Oh - Fandom, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_lovemylife/pseuds/Val_lovemylife





	You are My sunshine

It was the morning light, that woke me from my sleep. Looking down I smile. My princess, love of my life, sleeping so peacefully, so venerable, so beautiful. I close my eyes again, tightening my arms around her, to which she smiles and snuggles close into me. I sighed. Thinking about how she stumbled into my dark world & lighted it with her beautiful & bright personality. So honest, so kind, so brave,so cheerful & full of patience. I am the cold hearted, scary Boss of Ice Dragons, people fear me. But she... She was different... she trusted me, cared about me, even if I didn't mean anything to her at that time. Ididn't even know when she melted my cold mobster heart & made it her home. Hell she even saved my life. The stirring besides me brings me back to the world. I look down at her. Those full pink lips, so kissable. A small smile on her face even as she's asleep. I kiss her lips slowly savouring the feel of her. She moans into the kiss. & Then those beautiful chocolate colored eyes open. So beautiful. Her face lits up. I peak her lips again.

"Good morning Princess"

A light pink glow adorns her cheeks & she hides her face in my chest.

"Good morning Soryu"

But I can feel her smile against my chest.  
I pull her close to me, my fingers drawing up & down lines on her arm.

Sometimes later She looks up, giving me her dazzling smile, the smile that brightens my day, my world.

I kiss her & we share some more kisses, before we have to be ready & face the world outside our little love world we have made.

Before leaving for the office, she gives me a kiss shyly & a dazzling smile.

She is my sunshine. Bringing hope & happiness to My dark world with her unconditional love & smile.

I smile to myself, thinking about my sunshine, my princess.


End file.
